1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer input devices and, more particularly, to mechanical controller devices that may be combined with computer graphic displays and/or touch screen input devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screen devices have become a commonplace user interface for electronic devices, computers, and the like. Touch screens are typically combined with a display screen which is in close proximity to the touch screen or which projects images through the touch screen. Under software control, the display may present images, video, alphanumeric information, and various combinations thereof. Moreover, the display may define corresponding areas of the touch screen as control input areas, through the presentation of control command words, iconic or graphic representations of controls, or the like. Thereafter, an operator touch at an appropriate portion of the touch screen causes the software to correlate the touch position with the control command defined by the display at that position, and to act on that command.
It is well known in the prior art to employ controller devices in conjunction with touch screen devices and computer displays to emulate the sensation and feel of mechanical input devices, such as knobs, joysticks, and sliding (fader) controls. Such touch screen controller devices are described, for example, in the following U.S. patents issued to the present inventors:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,239        U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,955        U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,146        U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,145        U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,613        U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,115        
There are various arrangements known in the prior art to removably secure such controller devices to a touch screen, computer display, or a superstrate placed over either of these devices. One object of the present invention is to use magnetic assemblies to adhere controller devices to flat panel displays, with or without the combined use of touch screen devices. A further object of the invention is the use of a linear magnetic drive in a fader controller to translate the fader cap under machine control, whereby automatic fader controllers may be applied to flat panel displays, touch screens, and computer displays in general.